Pokemon Ranger: Shadows Of Almia
by mairaito
Summary: Kate is a shy girl who was never able to make friends. But despite her shyness, when she arrives at ranger school she meets some wonderful friends.


Chapter One

In a gray, big room one child, named Kate, was getting ready to capture a little, cute Pikachu that was standing in the middle of the room. With only her school styler in her hands Katy was begging to feel fear. As she saw the supervisor watching her she began to wonder if she will safely pass the Ranger School entrance exam where operators, ranger and scientists learn about their jobs.

Three

Two

One

"Capture on! "The girl began making blue rays' around the Pikachu.

"Good. Excellent! Welcome to my Elite Team Dim Sun, my child, you have passed." Said the supervisor.

"Uhhhh…" Katy began to wonder if her mom assigned her to the right school.

"Please don't tease my students Mr. Kaplan."

A beautiful young lady entered the room. She was wearing a white skirt and a green blouse. Her long hair was reddish like an apple and her calming face made Kate feel a little better.

"Sorry Kate. Mr. Kaplan was only playing a joke. He usually plays jokes on new students that come."

"I am so sorry if I am going to ask a rude question but who exactly are you?" Asked Kate.

"I am sorry too. I should have introduced myself. My name is Ms. April and I am going to be your new homeroom teacher. Well now you, young lady, should get changed into your new school uniform and then come into the classroom at 8:15am. Please be there. "Said Ms. April.

After that, Ms. April gave Katy her new school uniform, which included a green blouse, some brown shorts and some white boots to go with it. then Ms. April showed where her classroom is.

**At 8:15am**

"Class, today we've got a new student." Said Ms. April.

"Is the new student a girl or a boy?"

"Does the new student looks cute or, like a celebrity?"

As hearing what the class said Kate became more terrified. She was keep thinking that the class might look a little disappointed of how she looked.

"Kate, come in." Said Ms. April.

As Kate entered the classroom she saw everyone become surprised. She kept thinking that maybe the class thought she was weird or something.

"Kate please introduce yourself." Said her teacher.

"My…..name is…Kate Lovett. I…am 16 years old." Kate was begining to shake but, she decided to take a deep breath and as she did that she became more calm.

"My dream has been to help people and as well as Pokémon that need help. I used to live in the Oblivia Region but, I recently moved." Said Kate.

"Very god. Now….Uhhhh….Keith what's with that huge grin on your face?" Asked Ms. April

In the left corner there was a boy sitting at his table with his legs up on his desk. His orange hair was really spiky which looked kind of weird. Unnatural like.

"Nothing." He blabbed.

"Well then, now you have a free study period. Please make the most of it. And Kate. You can sit beside Keith."

As Kate sat on her desk Ms. April leaved. Everyone in the classroom( 9 kids) gathered around Kate.

"Hello..." Said Kate shy.

"Huh….." Said Keith.

"What? Kate asked.

"Hey new girl, I forgot your name, but how much did it take for you to capture that Pikachu? Like an hour?"

"Hey Keith! Don't tease the new girl!" Said a girl with blond, curly hair." Hi! My name is Rythmi. I hope we can be dream is to become an operator. You know to boss people around with my commands!" Said Rythmi.

"HUH?"

"Just Kidding!" Laughed Rythmi." But how much did it really take you to capture Pikachu?" Asked Rythmi.

"Not you to Rythmi. Anyway…hello. My name is Kellyn. I hope we can be friends to. My dream is to become an Ranger but, you guys. C'mon...don't you have anything else to do than to tease Kate?" Said Kellyn. He looked angry.

"Well...what about you, Kellyn? Don't you want to know how much Kate scored to? I mean you always put your nose in people's business!" Said Rythmi.

Everyone in the classroom started arguing and Kate felt really bad. It was the first time she felt the feeling of true friendship. It was her first time people were arguing because of her. She didn't know what to feel. Happy? Or sad?

"Hahahaha!" Kate started laughing really hers at how her classmates.

''HUH?"

"Sorry everyone...its just that I never saw better friends. Its amazing how you guys can start to laugh just one minute after you start talking." Said Kate while laughing.

After what she said everyone stated laughing. They laughed so hard they started tearing up.

"I forgot!" Said Kellyn.

"Huh? What the problem?" asked Rythmi?

"Well...we never really showed Kate around the school, did we? I mean, she just came so she wouldn't know about it right?" Asked Kellyn.

" You are right. Kate, would you mind if I will get to show you around a little bit?" Asked Rithmy.

"Well sure!"

As that said and done both girls went around the school. The first place they went was the library. It was stacked of millions of books about Pokémon's. Both girls started talking and reading books. The next stop was the office. Katy was able to meet most of the teachers that live in the Academy. After that she went upstairs. She was showed her new room and also introduced to the mother of the dorm, Janice. Last but not least, they went into Mr. Kincaid classroom. But one thing the girls didn't know is that they were watched.

"Hey! Kellyn!" Shouted Keith. ''What are you doing here?"

"Shhh! Said Kellyn.

"What? Is little Kellyn spying on someone.?

"No...but yeah. If I tell you about something really important would you listen to me?"

"Sure... I guess." Said Keith.

''SO...you know the new girl...Kate?

"Yeah...what is with her?"

"Well..."

Suddenly a loud cry was heard. All of our friends, Kate, Keith, Kellyn and Rithmy went outside. They all saw Janice and

12 bidoof running around the courtyard.

"Janice! What Happened?" asked Kellyn.

"I was taking the bidoof to a walk but, accidently stepped on one's tail. Then they all got scared and ran away."

"HEY! New kid!" Shouted Keith.

"Yeah?" Asked Kate.

"Even though you beat my record that doesn't mean that you are better than me. It was just luck. So let's have a contest. The one that catches the most Bidoof wins." Said Keith.

"Ok!" Said Kate.

"Don't forget me too!" Said Kellyn.

The 3 kids started running around and eventually caught all the Pokémon.

"Hey Kate and Kellyn! I got 4!" Shouted Keith.

"Same with us!" Said Kellyn.

As the 3 friends saw the draw they all started laughing.

"Hey Kate!" Said Rythmi.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to show you one place."

Rythmi led all the kids to an open field where a big statue was sitting.

"Let's all promise something!" Said Kellyn.

"What?" Asked Kate.

"To be friends forever and ever."

They all agreed. But at the last moment….


End file.
